


Double

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Marco are coworkers who convince their boyfriends to go on double dates with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr requested i write a fic with these two otps together creating an epic ot4. i never wrote a foursome before and i hope it's ok and you guys enjoy it!

Marco had met Bertholdt at work. He had started working at the bookstore on Main Street about 6 months ago. It was a tiny hole-in-the-wall shop, thin but narrow, and had books from the floor up to the ceiling. The store was called ‘Uncanny Stories,’ and mostly carried used books, ranging from all types and ages, and there was a faint stale smell that carried throughout the place. Bertholdt was the owner, a tall quiet man, not much older than Marco. Apparently he had been running the shop by himself for a whole year now, with a little help from his boyfriend, who lived in the loft upstairs with him.

Bertholdt was reluctant to hire another person, but with their growing popularity in the busy city of young college students, due to the old rare collection of books he had in storage, he had no choice. Reiner, his boyfriend, had convinced him to hire at least one person to help, so they could stay open later and for at least six days out of the week.

Bertholdt was glad Marco had applied for the job. He was a senior in college, just a year younger than Bertholdt, and had just moved into his own loft a couple blocks away. He was kind, friendly, and pretty funny. It also helped that he wasn’t bothered by the fact that Bertholdt was gay and that his boyfriend would pop in every now and then, since he usually got done work earlier, coming home from his construction job and wasn’t very discrete about his affection for Bertholdt. Marco didn’t mind when Reiner would come in the shop, grabbing Bertholdt into a big hug and smooching him sloppily on the lips. Marco thought they were cute, and admitted that he also had a boyfriend, a boy he went to college with named Jean. They both were in school as film majors, which was why Marco liked working in the book store, because he figured it helped him stay in a creative mind set by reading in the store’s downtime, while Jean worked as a waiter at some bar.

They started hanging out together as a group, Bertholdt and Marco getting the idea that double dating would be so much fun. At first Jean and Reiner didn’t get along very well. Jean had a brash attitude that counter acted against Reiner’s laid back one. Reiner would constantly be telling him, ‘chill out dude,’ and while it was in a joking manner Jean would bark back, ‘I AM chill!’ and their arguments would go back and forth. In the end it became more of an act than anything, a routine where they would playfully make fun of one another while their boyfriends just rolled their eyes at them.

Tonight they had went out down town, walking down the busy streets of the city, mingling with the young crowd and going into the varying stores just to goof off and shop. Afterwards they went back to Reiner and Bertholdt’s loft, where Bertholdt opened up a bottle of wine with a new bottle opener he had just bought.

Eventually one bottle turned to two. Luckily Bertholdt was a wine-o, he didn’t like drinking unless it was wine, and a while ago he had Reiner install a mini wine cellar in their kitchen. It was basically a mini fridge with racks that held wine bottles, each rack level having a different tempter setting, but Bertholdt insisted on calling it a ‘wine cellar.’ But since he had it he kept it well stocked, so when nights like this happened it was no big deal when two bottles turned to three, and did they open up a fourth one?

They all were gathered around the bar in the kitchen. Bertholdt and Marco were sitting next to each other the stools, having a giddy conversation about some TV show they were obsessed with that neither Reiner nor Jean cared much about. Bertholdt was holding his wine glass loosely in his fingers, leaning heavily on the marble counter with his elbow. Marco was slumped on the counter, his glass firm on the surface while he rested his chin against the rim, only lifting his face up to laugh and lean into Bertholdt when he brought up something about the show that got him excited.

Reiner and Jean watched them in amusement from across the bar, not quite as drunk as their lightweight lovers. Marco is laughing and leaning into Bertholdt, and Bertholdt is laughing back, an uncharacteristically loud laugh that only came out when he was really drunk, and trying not to spill his wine but failing horribly.

Reiner chuckled and nudged Jean, keeping his voice down to mummer to him, “hey, our boyfriends are cute together aren’t they?”

Jean gulps down the mouthful of wine he was holding in his mouth, laughing lightly with a nod, looking between the two men across from him, “yeah they are.”

“Hey,” Marco is calling to them, louder than he needed to and words slurring, “what are you two snickering about over there?”

Jean and Reiner just laugh louder together, both sharing knowing looks, before Reiner answers for him, “just saying what a couple of lucky guys we are.”

Jean snorts when Bertholdt and Marco both make ‘aw’ sounds in a fit of giggles, showing their own knowing glances towards each other.

“Yeah I don’t know how,” Marco teases back, then looks to Bertholdt, “why do we put up with them?”

Bertholdt giggles and sends a look towards Reiner, shrugging, “I guess it’s because they’re cute?”

Reiner winks back at him, and then playfully nudges Jean, “well I know that’s why Bertholdt puts up with me. I dunno about you Jean, Marco’s way too cute for you.”

Marco laughs, while both Jean and Bertholdt bark out a ‘hey!’ Jean out of mock defensiveness and Bertholdt out of mock jealousy.

Reiner looks at Bertholdt innocently, “What? Marco is cute don’t you agree?”

Bertholdt blushes and Marco looks at him, batting his eyelashes in a joking manner, and Jean mutters across from him, ‘you better say yes!’

“Yeah Marco is cute,” Bertholdt admits, and Marco forges being flattered, holding a hand to his chest.

Then Reiner is nudging Jean, “what about you? You think Bertholdt is cute right?”

“Reiner,” Bertholdt hisses, face getting even redder than before.

“Oh yeah,” Jean nods, hunched over his glass and smirking towards Marco, “you know I was jealous at first. Marco was talking about his new job and how his boss was super good-looking and I was a little worried.”

“Jean!” Marco yells at him, attempting to lean over the bar and swat at him but falling short by a good foot.

Bertholdt hides his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. Reiner cackles loudly before composing himself and wiggling his eyebrows at Marco.

“That’s ok Marco, I take that as a compliment.”

Bertholdt rolls his eyes at him, but Reiner just shrugs and keeps talking, this time directed towards Jean, bringing up their original topic, “I mean I wouldn’t be offended, you know, you two are cute together, right Jean?”

Jean nods, taking another gulp of wine, “yeah I wouldn’t mind you two, you know –”

“Jean!” Marco cuts him off, whining, while Reiner burst out laughing.

“What?” Jean yells, pointing an accusing finger at Reiner, “He started it!”

Bertholdt tosses a wine cork at him, which Reiner, even while drunk, is quick enough to swat it away with his hand. Then he stares back at him, talking as if Bertholdt hadn’t just thrown something at him, “c’mon Bertl, you wouldn’t want to make out with Marco?”

“Reiner,” Bertholdt chastises him, wishing he had that wine cork back to throw at him now. He fumbles to find another one somewhere on the counter.

“Yeah, Marco,” Jean joins in, “how ‘bout it?”

Marco and Bertholdt are both blushing, shaking their heads and avoiding looking at each other, but Reiner and Jean can’t stop laughing, and they continue to egg them on, saying things like ‘c’mon you know you want to,’ and, ‘it’s no big deal,’ and, ‘just do it, it’ll be fun.’

After a few moments of their chanting Marco finally turns to Bertholdt, “ok, ok, just to shut them up, alright?”

Bertholdt covers his face with his hands, beyond embarrassed, but he’s laughing into his hands. Then he composes himself, nodding and straightening his back, “a-alright.”

Reiner and Jean cheer, both clapping unnecessarily and being excessively loud.

Marco makes the first move, grabbing Bertholdt by the back of his head and tugging him downwards into a sloppy kiss, his drunkenness and Bertholdt’s delayed reaction making their teeth knock painfully. They adjust quickly though, laughing into each other mouths, and kissing more seriously, moving their lips slowly against each other. Bertholdt reaches a hand up, gently grabbing the side of his face, making Reiner and Jean whoop and cheer again as they deepened the kiss.

Then they get quiet, watching silently as Marco pulls Bertholdt closer, adding another hand to wrap around his neck as he adds his tongue into the mix, making Bertholdt gasp. Bertholdt leans into the touch, slipping to the edge of his seat on the stool and bringing his other hand to Marco’s waist. Marco slides off his stool, and even standing Bertholdt is still taller than him so he tilts his head, hungrily kissing him and holding his chest flush against his.

“Holy shit,” Reiner mumbles, watching the other boy attack his boyfriend, and Bertholdt kisses him back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him so he’s in-between his legs. Reiner would have been jealous if it wasn’t so hot. He had mostly been joking before but seeing Bertholdt with another guy was actually really arousing. He glances over at Jean, but Jean doesn’t notice, being too focused on the sight in front of him. He knew in any other situation he would have been jealous, seeing Marco so eagerly embracing another man, but he’s actually a little proud. Bertholdt was a good looking guy and seeing how quickly Marco was making him flushed was really hot. 

Bertholdt gasped as Marco traveled his hands down his chest, moving his mouth to his neck and kissing down the curve of his throat. Bertholdt lets his head fall back, grabbing at Marco’s ass and tugging him closer so their crotches meet. He opens his eyes slightly, peering over at Reiner with a moan as Marco sucks at the crook of his neck.

When he makes eye contact with him that’s enough for Reiner, who gives one last look to Jean before moving around the bar. Bertholdt lifts his head to watch him, but Marco hasn’t noticed and keeps at his assault on his neck.

“Reiner,” he whimpers as Marco is being pulled off him.

Marco is sputtering out an apology as Reiner leads Bertholdt off the stool, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him so his back is against his chest. Marco is looking to Jean, embarrassed and worried that he pushed things too far.

“Marco,” Marco looks back as Reiner calls to him. He’s looking at him from over Bertholdt’s shoulder as he peppers kisses along his neck, his hands traveling around Bertholdt’s waist to caress his torso, “don’t stop.”

Marco hesitates for a second, watching as Bertholdt bites his lip while Reiner teases him with light touches. He looks at Jean and Jean just shrugs in response, eyes wide.

So he nods, moving forward to again capture Bertholdt’s lips in a kiss. Bertholdt gasps loudly in his mouth as Marco’s hands join Reiner’s in touching all over his body. Reiner is rocking his hips against his ass and he feels Marco’s weight being pushed into him more, his crotch grinding against his own. Marco pulls away, lifting his head back and Bertholdt opens his eyes to see Jean has moved behind him and is kissing along his neck the way Reiner is doing with him. They’re all grinding against each other, Bertholdt and Marco sandwiched in between Reiner and Jean and they can’t even tell whose hand is who’s anymore. Reiner’s hands are roaming from Bertholdt to Marco and back and Jean’s are doing the same, pulling them closer as they rock each other against their bodies.

Then Reiner is pulling off Bertholdt’s shirt and tosses it to the side and in his absence Marco moves down his chest, eagerly teasing the newly exposed flesh with kisses and bites. Reiner comes back behind him, rubbing his hands along his sides and sucking on his ear while idling watching Marco move down his boyfriend’s body. Then Jean is moving forward, leaning over Marco to pull Bertholdt into a kiss, which in turn makes Reiner groan. Bertholdt moans into his mouth, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the attention on him.

Marco sucks on a nipple while pinching the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Bertholdt arches his back into the touch, breaking away from Jean’s mouth to toss his head back. Reiner replaces it, bringing a hand up to turn his head so he’s able to kiss him and Jean moves down to his throat, a hand on Marco’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. Marco follows his lead, falling down easily and licking down Bertholdt’s stomach and then tugging at his pants.

Bertholdt pulls away from Reiner to gasp when his cock is pulled out of his pants and put into Marco’s mouth, “A-ah, fuck, M-Marco!”

Jean smirks against the skin of Bertholdt’s neck, giving him a little lick before chuckling, a hand gently at the back of Marco’s head, “Yeah Marco, show him what you can do.”  
Reiner breathes hotly over his ear, making him shudder, while rocking his hard member onto his ass, and Jean is nipping at his neck and chest gently guiding his boyfriend’s head to bob on his cock with a hand in his hair and Bertholdt can’t even focus on one feeling at once. 

“Oh god,” he moans, feeling overwhelmed and squirming beneath their touches, “s-shit, ah!”

Then he’s being pulled back by Reiner hooking his arms under his, and he tugs him away, giving a little jerk of his head to the other boys, “c’mon, bedroom.”

They follow without hesitation and Bertholdt it tossed onto the bed, lying on his back as Reiner yanks his pants off completely, leaving him nude in front of everyone. Marco crawls onto the bed to get back to what he was doing, lying next to Bertholdt and leaning over him from the side to wrap his lips around his cock again. Bertholdt bites his lip and whimpers, twisting his hands in the sheets and making eye contact with Reiner, who moans at the sight and palms his erection through his jeans.

Jean pulls off his own shirt before moving to Marco, tugging off his pants while Marco still works on Bertholdt’s cock. Reiner removes the rest of his own clothes, littering them in a trail along the floor as he goes over the their dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. He comes back with his fingers coated, crawling on the bed on the other side of Bertholdt and placing his fingers at his entrance. 

Marco moans around Bertholdt’s cock once Jean has taken off his pants. He’s kneeling on the ground with Marco’s ass in his face and he reaches a hand around to wrap around his cock while using the other one to spread a cheek, swiping his tongue over his tight hole.

Bertholdt arches his back into the vibration around his cock and gasps loudly when Reiner presses two fingers into him, catching his moan with his mouth as he kisses him. Bertholdt rocks his hips into Marco’s mouth and pushes back on Reiner’s fingers at the same time, frantically panting into Reiner’s mouth like he could barely breathe. 

Jean eagerly laps at Marco’s hole and balls, listening carefully to his muffled moans around Bertholdt’s cock. He adds a finger into the mix, pushing it into him and licking his tongue around it. Marco has to pull his mouth off of Bertholdt to moan, but Reiner is pushing him away anyway, taking position over Bertholdt to shove his cock into him.

“F-Fuck Reiner!” Bertholdt moans, reaching up to grip his shoulder tightly as the bulkier man plunges into him.

Jean pulls Marco up more on the bed, removing his shirt as he did, and Marco lies next to Bertholdt, spreading his legs and waiting for Jean to take position. Jean removes his pants, grabs the lube that was tossed carelessly on the floor by their feet and slicks up his cock. He stands by the edge of the bed, pulling Marco so his ass is barely hanging on its edge and slowly pushes into him.  
“S-shit J-Jean,” Marco whimpers, shoulder sliding against Bertholdt’s as Jean starts to set a matching pace with the two men beside them.

Reiner straightens up to mimic Jean, tugging at Bertholdt’s long legs to pull him to the edge of the bed so he and Jean and standing next to each other, fucking their boyfriends who are lying next to one another on the bed, they’re legs that are closest to each other locking as their boyfriends held them up to fuck them deeper.

Bertholdt turns his head to the side, reaching a hand across to turn Marco’s as well so he can kiss him. It’s sloppy and messy and wet as they both try to keep contact with each other, tongues tangling while gasping for breath and panting heavily.

“Fuck,” Reiner grunts, gripping Bertholdt’s thighs tighter and fucking him harder. He glances over at Jean and smirks and Jean grunts back in response, picking up his pace to match Reiner’s, making Marco break away from Bertholdt’s mouth to moan loudly.

Marco blindly reaches out beside him, groping for Bertholdt’s cock, and grabs it, stroking it in time with the rocking motions of all their bodies. Bertholdt whimpers at the added contact, but after a moment returns the favor, taking a hold of Marco’s cock and pumping it firmly.

“G-God damn,” Jean breathes out in practical disbelief, taking in the sight before him and slamming into Marco faster and more erratically. His boyfriend and Bertholdt are both moaning loudly, flushed red from their shoulders up, limbs tangled together as they stocked each other’s cocks while being pushed back and forth with every powerful thrust.

Reiner chuckles huskily beside him, fucking Bertholdt fast and hard, lifting his legs up a little more to make sure he gets the right angle, and he knows he does when Bertholdt lets out a loud yell. Jean is surprised Bertholdt is so loud in bed, but it just makes everything that much hotter, and he fucks Marco with more earnest as he nears his orgasm, making Marco match Bertholdt’s pitch.

It doesn’t take much longer for the two boys on the bed to be cumming. Bertholdt cums first as Reiner bucks wildly into him and Marco jerks his cock faster. He cums with a loud moan and arches his back in a tight bow, covering himself all over his chest and stomach. Reiner groans above him, falling down to rest his face in the crook of his neck, fucking him through his orgasm and thrusting in deep when he cums. Bertholdt turns his head to the side, capturing Marco in another kiss while he jerks him off speedily and Marco moans into his mouth when he cums. Bertholdt bites Marco’s lower lip while he rides out his orgasm and Jean quickens his pace, finding the sight unbelievably hot and that combined with the tightness around him he cums fast and hard.

They all collapse on the bed in a heaving mess of sweaty naked limbs as they catch their breath. The drunkenness was fucked out of all of them and they laid together in post orgasmic bliss trying to comprehend what just happened.

It’s Reiner who speaks first, letting out a breathy laugh and asking, “So, we’re gonna do this again right?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hope you liked it. you can find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me requests if you want.


End file.
